


Visiting a Friend

by MountainSound



Category: KISS (US Band), Original Work
Genre: Cemetery, Flying, For a Friend, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Past Character Death, RIP Eric Carr, Travel, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainSound/pseuds/MountainSound
Summary: This little short story involves my OC, Matt, from Element, visiting a good friend of mine from DeviantArt and taking her to visit the grave of a very talented man that was taken from us too soon.There is also a little bit of stuff mentioned from Element, as Morbus, Medius, and Elementals are mentioned in this.





	Visiting a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HanamiYumeno (DeviantArt)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HanamiYumeno+%28DeviantArt%29).



I wake up with a start when I hear a gentle pounding on my bedroom window. I peek outside to see a person looking back at me. The person had mainly white armor with dark green and blue details, and a mask that looks similar to a Titan’s helmet, just more modern. My eyes go wide and I begin to panic before the strange person removes their mask. “Hey, hey. It’s just me, Hana.” They say through the window. My hand goes over my mouth before making sure my sister is still asleep. I give Matt a hand signal to wait for a minute and change out of my pajamas and into some clothes. I throw on a pair of dark blue pants, a light gray shirt, then my black hoodie over it. Throwing my hair up into a ponytail, I find a comfortable pair of shoes. After putting them on, I tiptoe back to the window and open it up. Matt helps me outside and we close it back up. As I was getting ready, I made sure to leave my family a note, so they don’t think I got kidnapped. I give Matt a huge hug, squeezing them tight. I feel a small, soft thing placed into my hand before I let go. “I made you a little travel buddy.” Matt says sheepishly, scratching the back of their head. I gasp when I see what it is. “You made me a Mini Medius?”  
“Yeah! I figured you’d love him as much as I love my Mini Morbus.”  
Matt pulls out their Mini Morbus doll from within their armor and makes him wave at his younger brother and I. Matt then reaches their hand out to me. I look at it curiously before taking it. Suddenly, armor like Matt’s envelopes me, holding Mini Medius against my chest. “It’ll keep you safe while we travel.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see, my friend. Hop on.”  
Matt crouched down to let me get on their back. I wrap my arms and legs around them, holding on tight. The armor I’m wearing attaches itself to Matt’s, just in case. I hear the ground rumble briefly and faintly, before we lift up off the ground. A mask and visor closes itself around my face as we rise and begin to fly westward. I look at my home city below us, smiling at how beautiful it looks. Suddenly, Matt’s voice rings out inside my helmet. “This’ll take a little while to get to our destination, if you want to sleep some more. I can also play some music if it’ll help you sleep.”  
“Alright.” I reply, yawning. Within a few minutes, the quiet instrumental music playing in the background and the steady flight lull me to sleep.

A few hours later, I wake up to see nothing but water. Matt senses my rising panic. “Hush, we will be flying over land soon. I won’t let you fall.” My breath shaky, I whimper in response. “Relax~ give your travel buddy a few kisses.” Matt’s calm voice tells me. Mini Medius’s head pops up below my chin. I give the little doll a kiss on top of the head. Curiosity taking over, I ask Matt where we are going. The only response I get is a KISS song that begins to play. I instantly recognize it as “I Love It Loud.” A smile spreads across my face as I try to think of what the hint means. “Are we going to a KISS concert?!” I ask excitedly.  
“Not quite. You’ll see when we get there. We are going to go pay a visit to someone.”  
I think about who we might be going to visit until Matt tells me in a voice that’s mimicking an airline pilot, “If you look to your right and left, you’ll see the eastern coastline of the United States.”  
“We’re going to your home country?”  
“Yep! We don’t have much farther to go, as our location isn’t too far from the coast.”

About 15 minutes later, we land on a back street of Newburgh, New York. My armor and Matt’s retracts into a backpack form, with our little travel buddies sticking their heads out of the main pocket. We walk around the town for a little while, looking inside the stores and the scenery. “It’s so different from my home state. The main difference is that there’s no big mountains!” Matt says with a smile, before taking my hand and walking me somewhere else. “Where are we going?” I ask.  
“You’ll see~”  
They lead me to the town’s cemetery. Nervousness fills my gut as we walk through the gate. “Matt… why are we at the cemetery?” I whisper to them. They look around the area, as if they were searching for a specific headstone or something. I see their posture slightly straighten before we start walking briskly towards a huge, light grey headstone. As we walk around to the front of it, I instantly recognize the name. In big letters towards the top, it says “Caravello,” and below, above the years 1950-1991, says Eric Carr. Matt digs through their backpack and pulls out some orange colored roses and a little toy fox. Kneeling down, we place them at the foot of the headstone in silence. I gently hug Matt from the side as I quietly say, “Why do good people have to go so soon?”  
“I ask the same question almost all the time. My aunt had passed away a couple years ago from breast cancer, so I know how vicious it can be, no matter what type.”  
I look up at them, a glimpse of concern on my face. I sense their grief swirling within them; I can see it in their eyes. I pull them close to me, rubbing their back softly. I hear them mumble something under their breath, just loud enough for me to hear. “If I could go back in time, I would give Eric a hug. He had such a kind soul and a great sense of humor.”  
I add to their comment with, “Not to mention he had a great voice and musical talent as well.”  
“Yeah.”

We linger by the site in silence for a little while longer before Matt stands up. I follow suit, then we don the armor once again, after checking for other people who may see us. Before our masks encase our heads, Matt presses a kiss to my forehead. “You know, while we were here, it felt like he was down here with us to say hello.” Matt says as I notice tears slightly welling up in their eyes before they are blinked away. I overhear Matt whisper, “Goodbye, old friend.” as they place a hand on the headstone before we walk away. I notice a little mark is left behind, and Matt explains what it is. “It’s a mark of an Elemental. It’s a symbol of respect, protection, etcetera. Each mark is different for each Elemental. As you saw, mine looks like a mountain with a swirling gust of snow blowing across it.”  
I look back again at the little mark and smile. “So basically that mark means that you’ll protect Eric?”  
“In a way, yes. Marking a living person has different properties than someone who has passed on to the next life. I guess the mark kinda bonds us together.”  
“Aww.”  
We find an area where no one is around and take off. Matt decides to just take me home instead of going to their home, because flying home and then back to my country would take too long, and I needed to get home anyway.

We land down the street from my house, and walk back home. It is daylight by the time we make it home, and there are police cars in front of my house. Matt quickly gives me a hug before nudging me towards my house and briskly walking away, out of sight and earshot from my family. My parents squeeze me in a huge hug before asking me where I was. I simply replied, “Visiting a friend.” I walk inside my house, greet my little sister, and talk to the police about what happened, keeping Matt out of it. They seem to believe me, and after getting checked out by the paramedics, they said I was okay, except for one thing. I had a strange mark on the back of my right shoulder. I tried not to let the shock show on my face when they described it.  
A mountain with a gust of snow.


End file.
